What goes around comes around,kinda
by CX-Debater
Summary: What happens to the Sohma household when Kyo's firey twin sister comes to stay. Nothing normal that's for sure. But between wigs, garbage mountains,leek wars, and people who change into animals, what really ever is normal when your with Sohmas? Chapter 7
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Okay, here we go. Since this is a fanfiction, I will not be sticking to the exact same story line, so if I change some facts a bit-don't hate me. I won't change them that much, I promise. This will take place after the 2nd book, so Thoru hasn't met many Sohmas yet. Thanks, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother, I do not own fruits basket or anything associated with fruits basket, though I hope and dream I did.

Chapter one: Fateful encounter

"AAAHHHHHHH"

"Thoru, are you okay?" Yuki came running into Tohru's bedroom to find her standing in her nightgown, looking down at a black dog.

"Sorry, sorry, my fault" said the dog. "I was trying to wake her up, when she kind of fell to the side. I was stupid enough to catch her" he continued.

"So you would have let her fall?" Kyo said, walking up to them.

"Why are you here" Yuki asked Kyo, disgruntled.

"Why do you care, damn rat?" Kyo yelled. The two boys then went into a huge fight, blowing up parts of the house. Tohru looked at them and smiled. It was just a normal day at the Sohma household.

"I must be the luckiest girl ever" Tohru said smiling, the sounds of Yuki and Kyo yelling still in the background.

"Then you must have a pretty twisted outlook on the word lucky" the dog next top her said.

"No, I just see the good things in life. I'm going to make breakfast, what would you like?" she asked.

"I dunno, something with a lot of leeks" the dog said, smiling, looking at Kyo, who had just blasted the front door away for the thirds time that week.

"You are so mean" Tohru said laughing. She walked over to the kitchen and took out a mixing bowl. She looked out the window as she set the bowl down. She had a pretty good view of the estate from there. In the far distance she could see Yuki's garden. The strawberries he had planted had just started to take bloom. She looked over to the trees on the left of the garden and saw something that made her hearts stop. Walking towards the house was a figure, dressed in some type of kimono. She looked a bit taller than Tohru and had short hair, orange hair.

"Mom?" Tohru whispered, not believing her eyes. She couldn't see the lady's face, but she had the same colored hair. The only other person with that colored hair was Kyo, and he was still fighting. Tohru ran out of the kitchen and past the fighting boys, heading for the mysterious person. Instantly, Kyo and Yuki stopped beating up each other and followed her.

"Tohru, what's wrong" Yuki asked, running behind her. Kyo followed up in the back looking a bit annoyed.

"You better not be leading us on" he said to Tohru's back. "God, how fast does that girl run" he muttered to himself.

Thoru did not hear any of this. She was too intent on getting to whoever was out there. She was remembering that fateful day when she received the dreadful news. The sound of the street vender's voice still echoed in her head.

"I'm sorry, kid, but your mom is past hope."… past hope…past hope

She ran as fast as she could towards the trees, her legs getting cut by the rocks and sharp branches that littered the ground. She finally saw the figure, in front of her. She was backlit by the sun so it looked like she was surrounded by a glowing light. Tohru looked up and expected to see a much beloved and missed face. Instead she found herself looking into a pair of confused, scarlet eyes. Not the eyes of her mother. Tohru collapsed on the ground, physically and emotionally tired. The person, whoever she was, knelt down beside Tohru.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice light, but strong at the same time. Tohru looked back up at the person. She saw that she was young, probably her own age. She also didn't have short hair; it was just pulled up in a bun on the back of her head. Thoru tried to talk, but her voice failed. The girl was not her mom, but she looked so familiar, where was she from?

"Tohru!" Yuki said as he burst into the trees. He looked from Tohru, who laid on the ground to the girl who was next to her. Tohru heard him suck in his breath. Just then Kyo came running in.

"What's the big idea Tohru, you lead us here for no….." he stopped in mid sentence as he sated at the oranges haired girl. Tohru sat up and looked on. Kyo kept staring at the girl as though he was seeing a ghost.

"Kia?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. Suddenly, the girl ran into Kyo's arms. Tohru felt a sudden force of jealousy that coursed through her for a second. Then she realized that Kyo had not transformed.

"Another Sohma!" Tohru screeched as she got up to her feet. Yuki chuckled at the look of excitement on her face.

"No need to get your hopes up Tohru; Kia doesn't change into anything" Yuki said.

"Oh, that's okay" Tohru said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah, I'm just a normal one, well as normal as a Sohma can get" Kia said smiling. Tohru looked at Kia and Kyo and squealed. Now she knew why Kia looked so familiar. She was the exact copy of Kyo. They both had bright orange hair, scarlet eyes, the same nose, mouth. They were identical except for the fact that Kia had longer hair and a more, well, feminine body.

"Your, your twins!" Tohru said, her eyes lighting up.

"Yup, the only Sohma twins!" Kyo said, a big smile on his face. Tohru noticed that this was the happiest she had ever seen Kyo, except for the time Yuki was forced to wear that dress.

"Two cats! Oh, that's wonderful!" Tohru said. But she wished she hadn't when she saw the look on the twins' faces. "Oh, um, well, Kyo, how come you never told me about Kia?" she asked, trying to change the subject a bit.

"I thought she was dead" Kyo said bluntly, looking away, but still firmly gripping his sister's hand.

"Oookay" Tohru said, truing to look for something else, a bit less depressing to talk about. "Um, so how about breakfast, I'll go start it, do you want to come with me Kia?" Tohru asked her.

"I'd be delighted to" Kia said, letting go of her brother's hand and walking up to Tohru. "I'll fill you in on the way to the house, I know you must be dying of curiosity" Kia whispered. Tohru giggled and nodded.

"Um, be careful on the way up you two" Kyo yelled at them. Kia looked at her brother oddly and then broke out into a big smile. She went over to him and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly he turned as red a tomato and turned away. Tohru and Yuki both looked confused. Kia walked back to Tohru and smiled.

"Let's get going" she said. Tohru stumbled behind her.

"What did you tell Kyo to make him blush like that?" Tohru asked.

"You haven't figured out yet?" Kia asked, looking at Tohru with a confused look.

"Um, no" Tohru answered.

"You really are as naïve as you look" Kia said, smiling, "but that's a good thing. You will see Tohru, soon." And with that, Kia turned away, leaving Tohru utterly confused. What was wrong with Kyo? And what did her being naïve, which she WAS NOT, have anything to do with it?

"So, what's the story with you?" Tohru asked, dismissing the previous thoughts from her head.

"It's a long story, but basically I left for training six years ago, but Akito thought it would be helpful if he told everybody I was dead." Kia said, her voice sounding oddly strangled.

"Oh, okay, so what do you want for breakfast?" Tohru asked as the reached the house.

"Anything is good, as long as it doesn't have leeks" Kia said. Tohru laughed.

"You are exactly like your brother" Tohru said. Kia looked back at Yuki, who was walking towards them.

"No, not exactly" she said softly.

A/N: So how did you like it? Please, please, R&R, it would mean the world to me! I won't put up another chapter until I get at least ONE review. Thanks!


	2. The Cat and The Snake

A/N: Here we go, the second chapter!

Chapter 2: The Cat and the Snake

"Shigureee-san" Tohru called as her and Kia entered the house.

"What do you want?" Shigure said as he came into the room looking a bit disoriented.

"Look who's here!" Tohru breathed.

"What? Oh, hi Kia, um, I thought you were dead" he said, a confused look on his face.

"Really? Join the club" Kia mumbled.

"Well, obviously you're not dead, so I guess you'll be staying with us. Um, I don't have many rooms, but I don't think you'll mind to bunk with Kyo" Shigure said.

"On the roof! Oh no you can't, she's a guest!" Tohru said, startled. Shigure wasn't usually this mean.

"The roof? Sounds perfect. I'll just um, drop my bag off there." Kia said, walking away.

"Cats naturally like high places, and Kia and Kyo are no different." Shigure said as he watched Kia leave.

"But Yuki said that Kia doesn't transform into anything? How can she still be a cat?" Tohru asked, perplexed.

"It's a long story, and I don't know if Akito will be too thrilled if I told you, not that he ever is thrilled about anything. But just to sum it up, Kia may not transform, but she has some pretty interesting powers." Shigure answered as he rooted around the cupboard for something to eat.

"Powers?" Tohru said to herself. What type of powers did Kia have? "Anyways, Kia and Kyo are exactly alike aren't they? It's kind of weird, in a good way." Tohru said to Shigure, who was stuffing his face with rice.

"Huh? Well, they are not exactly alike. You know how Kyo hates the Yuki? Kia doesn't. Actually she hates the….."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Shigure was cut off by the scream of a tall man who had just run into the house. He had long white hair which was now on fire.

"What are you doing here?" Kia said, coming in, her face a mask of fury.

"I should ask the same thing!" said the man, as Shigure dumped water on his head, putting out the fire. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"You knew I wasn't dead, you moron, so don't ask all innocent now" Kia screamed. As she did, she emitted a fireball from her hands and threw it at him. She missed his face by inches, instead catching his shirt.

"AAAHHHH, set it off, set it off!!!!!" the man screamed, running around frantically as Kyo and Yuki entered the house.

"Don't think I'm finished with you, you damn snake!" Kia yelled, throwing a torrent of fireballs in his direction. If any normal person had walked in the house at that moment they would have seen a man with flaming clothes being chased around by a violent girl throwing fireballs while two boys looked on trying to conceal their laughter.

"Stop it! Why must everyone ruin my house" Shigure said, filling a pot with water and throwing it on the man, putting the fire out. In one graceful movement Shigure grabbed Kia's arm, flipped her onto a chair, and set the other man on the chair farthest away from her. Shigure turned to Tohru, who was looking on with amazement on her face.

"Tohru, let me introduce you to Ayame Sohma" he said, smiling.

"Sohma? So you're one of zodiac too!" Tohru said "I thought so, I heard Kia calling you a snake? Is that what you turn into?"

"Yes, so are you the famous Tohru Honda I heard about?" Ayame asked.

"Who did you hear about her from?" Yuki asked

"What? Oh hi, Yuki, long time no see! I was soo worried about you! Why did you run away from…?"

"Cut the theatrics and answer the question" Yuki said, cutting him off.

"You've gotten ruder since the last time I saw you. Anyways, I heard about the pretty little lady from Momiji. He doesn't shut up that kid, where is his off switch?" Ayame answered.

"Momiji! How is he?" Tohru asked.

"Who really cares?" Kyo asked, stepping out of the corner.

"Kyo, why look at this, it's like a family reunion! Hey, I think you should buy a leash for you sister there, she's a violent maniac." Ayame said, looking at Kia.

"Don't you dare look at me, you filthy, vile, disgusting, son of a …"

"Okkkayyy then, what about breakfast?" Shigure said, shooting a fierce look at Kia. "I'll make it today, how about you come and help me Ayame?" he asked, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and dragging him to the kitchen.

"Nice going, Kia, you probably gave him some third degree burns" Kyo said after Shigure and Ayame were out of sight.

"I hope I did" Kia mumbled.

"Must you always be so violent?" Yuki asked, sighing.

"Hey, I got the power, what am I supposed to do with it other than use it?" Kia said defensively.

"Akito is going to be mad at you." Yuki said.

"Ha, what else is new? Come on, Akito hates my guts and you know it." Kia said, rolling her eyes.

"He hates you? Why?" Tohru asked. The three other children jumped at surprise when they heard her voice.

"Oh, Honda-kun, I didn't know you were there" Yuki said a bit nervously.

"Nice going" Kyo said, growling at his sister.

"If you don't feel comfortable telling me, please don't. I'm just a bit curious." Tohru said.

"Oh, it's nothing really, Tohru, just a long held grudge" Kia answered.

"Really? Well, have you always been able to shoot fire out like that? Is that the special power that Shigure-san told me about?" Tohru asked.

"He told you about WHAT???" Kia said, jumping to her feet, eyes flashing.

"What, oh no, he didn't go into detail or anything. He just said that you had some special powers" Tohru said, trying to calm Kia down.

"Fine then, I have better things to do than kill Shigure anyways. And by the way, yes that is one of my special powers" Kia said, storming out of the room.

"One of them?" Tohru whispered.

"Sorry, about my sister" Kyo said "She just gets that way when Ayame comes into the picture."

"Why?" Tohru asked.

"Well nobody really likes him, but Kia hates him about as much as Kyo hate me. Maybe even more so. Her hate goes back a long way. I don't blame her, my big brother isn't the best person in the world." Yuki said.

"Big Brother!!!" Tohru said, "I didn't know you had a big brother, how wonderful!" Tohru said excitedly.

"We're back!" Shigure said as he set down a tray of hot food. Kyo glanced over the tray and turned beet red.

"Are those what I think they are" he growled.

A/N: So how did you like it? R&R please! I won't post the next chapter until I get one more review! (that's just how evil I am)


	3. The Leek Wars Begins

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you guys. Well, here's the third chapter, hope you like!

Chapter Three: The leek war begins

* * *

"What's the matter Kyo; you don't like what I made?" Ayame said, stepping out of the kitchen, grinning. 

"Ayame, what is this?" Kyo asked, growling.

"Well I made quite a spread, let's see, leek pancakes, leek oringi, steamed leek, boiled leek, leek in gravy, leek and liver…"

"You made that all in five minutes?" Yuki asked, bewildered.

"I am **NOT **going to eat that!" Kyo yelled. "I'll just go make something else."

"Um, that's a problem, Ayame used up all the food" Shigure said.

"And you **LET HIM**?" Kyo screamed.

"Hey, I was in the back trying to mend the walls" Shigure answered, "Ayame said that he would take care of breakfast."

"And like an idiot, you let him" Yuki said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to go and but something to eat" Kyo said, walking out.

"Wait, Kyo-kun! It's the day after New Years, shops won't be open for three more days" Tohru said.

"WHAT! You did this on purpose, you damn snake! What the hell do you have against me?" Kyo growled poisonously.

"I have nothing against you, Kyo, just against that biological mistake that is your sister" Ayame said calmly, setting the table.

"Oh, and you happened to forget about me?" Kyo snapped.

"Um, yes" Ayame answered, "doesn't everybody?"

"Now quit acting like bickering kids" Shigure said.

"Yeah, I'll just leave the bickering to Kyo, and the little squirt Yuki" Ayame said.

"Ayame, go to hell" Yuki said calmly.

"I'll be more than delighted to help send him there" Kia said, stepping into the house.

"Kia! Where were you?" Tohru asked.

"On the roof, calming my nerves" Kia said. Kyo snorted and Kia gave glared at him. Kyo instantly sobered.

"What's for breakfast, I'm starved!" Kia exclaimed, as she walked towards the table.

"Here comes the hurricane" Shigure said.

**"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT LET THAT DAMN SNAKE MAKE BREAKFAST**" Kia yelled, looking directly at Shigure.

"Hey, maybe you should scream a little louder, I think there might be some people 500 miles away that didn't hear you" Shigure said.

Kia seethed for a moment, and then, surprisingly, put on a pleasant face. Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, and Ayame all looked at each other in surprise.

"Oh well, no use crying over cooked leeks. Tohru could you please hand me the glass of water, the one right next to Ayame?" Kia asked, her voice cheerful.

"You think she cracked?" Yuki asked Shigure.

"Yeah, I think she did." he answered.

Tohru, with a confused expression walked over to the table the get the glass of water. Right when she was directly in front of Ayame, Kia stuck out her foot, causing Tohru to trip and land on a very surprised Ayame. Then in a cloud of smoke, Ayame disappeared and was replaced by a very perplexed looking snake. (Well a snake that looked as perplexed as a snake could)

"So this was your great plan?" The snake, aka Ayame, asked. "You're slipping."

"Not quite" Kia said, "Brace yourself" she ordered Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru. They all hid behind a couch. Kia turned to Ayame, who was trying to slither away.

"Oh no you don't!" Kia yelled. She closed her eyes and a torrent of water rushed into the house, drowning the snake, and thoroughly soaking everybody else.

"Great, first she burns the walls, and then she floods my house" Shigure said shaking his house.

"That was amazing" Yuki said, grinning.

"Yeah, she never did that before!" Kyo exclaimed.

"First fire then water? What does this mean?" Tohru asked.

"My, my Tohru, you really are slow" Kia said, laughing, ignoring the snake that was thrashing in the water behind her.

"I am not slow!" Tohru exclaimed. "This whole thing is just confusing"

"Yeah, you don't know the half of it" Kia mumbled to herself.

"Hey, don't you think we should help out Ayame?" Shigure asked.

**"NO"** Kia, Kyo, and Yuki all said together.

"Fine, fine, just a suggestion" Shigure said, backing away.

"What if he drowns, though, he can't swim or breathe underwater, he could die!" Tohru exclaimed, worried.

"If he dies that would be a favor to all of us" Kia said. Yuki and Kyo nodded.

"Well horrible or not, he's still a guest and I can't let him die" Tohru said. She walked over, picked up the flailing Ayame and set him on the couch.

"That girl has way too many morals" Kia said. "It's pretty refreshing in an annoying type of way."

"Yeah, I guess, but you don't see girls like that anymore" Kyo said.

"Please, Kyo, don't talk that way, you're embarrassing yourself" Kia said, grinning widely. Kyo instantly shut up and turned a deep red color. Yuki looked on at the scene with interest. Suddenly there was a loud popping sound and Thoru screeched. She instantly turned against the wall.

"Kia, I am going to kill you!" Ayame screamed.

"Really, tell me something I don't know" Kia said offhandedly.

"You would have let me die while you joked around here" Ayame hissed, each word dripping with malice.

"Why aren't we mister genius today" Kia said, mocking him.

"You will pay, you filthy cat, this is war I tell you, war!" Ayame yelled.

"Hey, general, before we go on with this war, will you mind putting something on, we are seeing way too many things we don't want to" Kia said.

"Well I would, if all my clothes weren't soaking" Ayame growled.

"I think I might have something that would fit you just right" Yuki said, smiling. He left for a minute and then came back with the dress he wore for the culture fest.

"Okay, I have two things to say. One- there is no way in hell that I am going to wear that thing, and two- why do you have a ladies dress?" Ayame said.

"It's a long story" Yuki answered. "But it's this or nothing"

"I choose nothing then" Ayame said, haughtily.

"Yeah, well we don't" Kia said, grabbing the dress and stuffing Ayame into it. It was a few inches short, but still fit nicely.

"Tohru, it's okay for you to look now" Kia said in between shouts of laughter.

"Eh? Okay, but what are you laughing at, I… oh, poor Ayame. Why must you torture him like thins?" Tohru cooed.

"At least one person in this goddamn house appreciates me" Ayame said.

"Yeah, well Honda-chan would appreciate the devil, so don't take it as a compliment" Yuki said, leading Ayame out the door.

"Do you really expect me to go out in public with this on?" Ayame asked.

"Um, there is no way in hell that you're staying here" Kyo said. "At least not with Kia and Yuki here, unless it's your death wish."

"Wait a minute, I think that there might be something I have" Kia said, running to the roof.

"You think she's trying to help me?" Ayame asked

"No" everybody said. Ayame pouted.

"Here we are!" Kia said, coming back.

"Wow that was fast, you were only gone for a few seconds" Tohru said.

"What did you bring, I see nothing" Ayame said.

"Oh it's here. By the way, I heard that Kami was coming" Kia added.

"Really!" Ayame said, his face lighting up in a smile. At that exact moment, Kia took out a camera and snapped a picture of him (Hatori style).

"No, not really, but I couldn't resist" Kia said, laughing.

"You, you little, disgusting cat, its war, I mean it! I won't let you go; don't let your guard down! I will be back!" Ayame yelled, running from the house.

"Well at least he's gone" Shigure said.

"Who's Kami?" Tohru asked.

"She's the horse, and Ayame's little crush" Kia asked. "She hates his guts though, I wonder why?"

Shigure looked around. "Well it's cleanup time again" he sighed. Kyo and Tohru went to help him gather up all loose particles and pieces of the house strewn on the ground.

"Nice job, with the water, Kia, you did something I have wanted to do forever." Yuki said, grinning.

"What? Oh it was nothing, really." She answered.

"No, it was great, don't be so modest" Yuki said firmly.

"It wasn't, really, it was just something I was born with, nothing more" she said, "I probably could have done much better"

"You need to stop putting yourself down so much, Kia, you really are a much better person than you think you are" Yuki said.

Kia gave him a bright smile and he felt something strange course through him.

"Hey you two, are you going to help clean up or what?" Shigure yelled. They quickly walked towards Shigure and started to pick up the derbies.

"What's going on?" They both whispered to themselves.

* * *

A/N: So how you like/ I thought that this was a good chapter, a blend of humor, action, and could it be romance. Review if you want the next chapter (hehehehehe)! 


	4. An Akito Kind of Night

A/N: This chapter contains MAJOR spoilers, so you have been warned! Oh yeah, and just for this story Kami is the Horse, not Rin, so if you have a problem with that, then I'm sorry, Kami just flows with my story better.

* * *

Chapter 4: An Akito kind of night

Tohru looked around the kitchen and smiled. Kyo and Yuki were sitting at the table having some sort of glaring match, typical, but at least they weren't yelling. It was great to finally have some peace and quiet around the house.

"YOU PERVERT!" Kia screamed as Shigure came running down the hall, the back of this shirt on fire.

"PUT IT OUT" Shigure screamed as Tohru grabbed a pitcher of water and threw it at him. Once the fire was out, he slumped down on the sofa and took a deep breath.

"What in the world did you do?" Kyo asked

"I was going to take a shower, except your lovely sister was in their first, but I didn't know that, honest! I just walked in there all innocent like and then she screams at me and sets me on fire! What's her problem" Shigure explained.

"Hmm, I wonder what?" Yuki said, sarcastically.

"I didn't see anything, really!" Shigure said as Kia walked into the room. She was wearing a kimono and her long hair was still wet.

"Hi Kia, have a nice bath?" Shigure asked

"It could have been better." Kia mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"You know, school is starting tomorrow" Shigure said.

"Um, so" Kia said, drying her hair on the kitchen towel.

"You need to take the entrance exams, or you can't go to high school" Shigure explained.

"Why do you care if I go or not?" Kia asked.

"Um, don't you want an education?" Shigure asked

"Whatever, you just like the idea of living in the same house as two high school girls." Kia said.

"Wow, you've only been here for one week and you already know how Shigure works" Yuki said, smiling.

"Nah, I just know guys, they don't think with their brains, they think with their…"

"Anyways, you can take the test today" Shigure said, interrupting Kia. She thought it over for a minute then nodded.

"Okay, let's leave!" Shigure said

"But what about lunch?" Tohru cried.

"We'll get something on the way" Shigure said, whipping Kia out of the door.

"I wouldn't trust Shigure with Kia" Yuki said.

"She's a big girl, I'm sure she can take care of herself" Kyo answered. Tohru smiled, for once the two boys were not fighting.

"I need some help with lunch" Tohru said.

"Um, I'll help, I guess, but just this once" Kyo offered, turning red. Yuki watched as Kyo entered the kitchen and smiled. It was more than obvious to see that Kyo liked Tohru, and Yuki didn't blame him. Tohru had a wonderful personality; she was a bit naïve, but the kindest person ever. Of course, there had been a time that Yuki thought he loved Tohru, but now he just saw her as a mother figure, a source of comfort. Love? That was something different. He didn't really know what love was. Akito always said love was for the weak, just some stupid fantasies made up by weeping poets who wear women's clothes and pick flowers. But then again, Akito was insane. Shigure would say that love is just passion and lust, but Shigure was just as mental as Akito. Yuki sighed. Did he know anybody who he could get advice from, who wasn't out of their mind? He couldn't think of any.

"Ow, ow, ow" Kyo said, running out of the kitchen, his arm had a pretty nasty burn on it. He went and dunked it in water.

"What happened?" Yuki asked

"Somehow he burned himself making juice" Tohru said. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"I might as well just move to the mental ward" he muttered.

It was late when Shigure and Kia came back. Kia dropped on the sofa as soon as she came in.

"Man, those exams are grueling" Kia said.

"Did you pass?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, if the regular exams at school are that hard, I'll torch the place." Kia said.

"You never had an exam? Didn't they have schools in the deserted mountains of China, where you were training? " Tohru asked.

"Um no, there was actually no life forms of any sort, except for me, hence the name DESERTED mountains of China" Kia said rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, Sohmas don't need school, they are naturally intelligent" A voice behind them said. Everybody turned around and gasped. In front of them stood Akito in a black robe. He looked even more sickly then usual. Tohru, who had never seen Akito before was thoroughly confused.

"Um hello, do you need any help?" Tohru asked.

"Tohru Honda, I presume?" Akito said. Then his face broke out into a big smile.

"Oh, don't worry about me; I'm just here to see Kia."

"Akito, god, you look like shit" Kia said.

"Thanks a lot, I wouldn't speak to me in that tone if I were you" Akito said

"I'm not afraid of you" Kia hissed.

"A very unwise choice" Akito said.

"Why are you here?" Yuki asked.

"I'm just here to see Kia, I already said that." Akito answered.

"Follow me, we can speak in the back" Kia said. She led Akito out to the backyard before unleashing her pent up fury.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? You know very well that you could have sent someone to get me. Did you come here to get rid of Tohru? You have already hurt her too much, and I swear to god that I won't let you hurt her again." Kia whispered furiously.

"Calm down, Kia-san, I don't want to hurt Tohru" Akito said calmly.

"Oh, don't Kia-san me, I know how your like, why did you come here?" Kia asked.

"I just wanted to see you, and somebody else" Akito said.

"Who? Kyo? Yuki? Oh, wait…" Kia said breaking off into a sly grin. "You came to see Shigure, didn't you?" she asked. Akito looked away.

"Ha, I should have known, you still like him, don't you?" Kia said.

"Hush, you stupid child, do you want the whole world to know I'm a woman? It's bad enough with you knowing it" Akito said.

"Sorry, I just find it funny that little misses love-hater has fallen in love" Kia said.

"I am not in love!" Akito said.

"Yes, you are, you were in love ten years ago and you are in love now, don't deny it" Kia said.

"Drop the subject Kia; I need to talk to you about the reason why I came?" Akito said.

"Oh, so you didn't come just to seduce Shigure?" Kia said.

"You need to do something about that brazen mouth of yours, young lady. Anyways, I hope you still know that I have every intention of marring you off to Yuki" Akito said. Kia started to boil.

"Not that again! Um, hello, don't you remember that reason that I ran away last time? It was because of that sick, twisted idea!" Kia said.

"You need to marry Yuki. You know the prophecy!" Akito said.

"Yeah, yeah, my child will have the powers to break the curse. I know that, but why do I only have to marry Yuki?" Kia asked.

"Because a union between the cat and the rat, as unlikely as it sounds, is very auspicious, your child would have even more powers." Akito said.

"Well, you can't make me marry him, I don't love him, I'll be a miserable wife. I'll kill myself if you make me marry him" Kia said.

"Fine then marry whoever you want, you just need to have Yuki's child" Akito said.

"I really hope you're kidding Akito. Yeah, what a great conversation that will be. Hey honey, I love you, but I have to go have sex with some other man because the head of my household is completely INSANE" Kia said.

"Kia, you're time is running out, you have to have the child before your eighteenth birthday, and you are almost seventeen!" Akito said. Kia slouched down. Why did everything happen to her?

"You will find your true love at the end of this year, it is prophesied. How much do you want to bet it's going to be Yuki?" Akito said.

"Well it won't be. I'm going back to China this evening" Kia said.

"No, you're not. If you leave, then I will repress Tohru's memories." Akito said. Kia sighed; she couldn't hurt Tohru more than she already had.

"Fine I'll stay, but you can't make me fall in love" Kia said.

"I won't need to" Akito said, "by the way, it is late, I think I'll spend the night here"

"Fine, but the only space we have is in Shigure's room but I'm sure you won't mind" Kia said, going back in.

"No, not at all" Akito said, brightly.

The two of them entered the house to find, Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Oh, I set out bowls for you Kia-kun and Sohma-san" Tohru said.

"Thank you Tohru, Akito will be staying the night. He will stay in Shigure's room, I'll go get tit ready" Kia said, trying her very best not to look at Yuki.

"I'll go help!" Shigure offered cheerfully. As soon as they were out of sight, Shigure turned on Kia.

"So what did Akito say?" Shigure asked.

"Insane things" Kia answered.

"Ah, so she still wants to keep up with the plan?" Shigure asked.

"Yes" Kia answered.

"I think, you'll make a fine couple" Shigure said.

" Shigure, keep that up and I'll let Akito sleep in Kyo's room, not yours" Kia said. That shut Shigure up.

"What am I going to do?" Kia whispered to herself.

* * *

A/N: So how did you like it? Next chapter- Kia's first day of school. Let's see how our fiery cat deals with her peers, and what in the world is Ayame doing at the high school? 


	5. First day of school

A/N: okay, okay, as I said before I KNOW that Rin in the horse, but for the sake of my story, Kami flows better. (Personally I don't like Rin- which is horrible since I'm a horse.) So just for your information, Rin is now being replaced with Kami.

* * *

A/N: If any of you get offend easily, just don't look whenever Kami is talking, you have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 5: First day of School

"Kia, if you don't come down now, you'll miss breakfast!" Shigure yelled. It was the first day of school and everybody was sitting at the table eating.

"Sheesh, I'm here, you don't have to yell" Kia grumbled as she walked in.

"Your food is on the table, Kia-kun" Tohru said brightly. "Are you exited about joining school?"

"Whatever" Kia said as she stuffed her face full of rice.

"I have an announcement to make" Shigure said. Everybody turned to him.

"Well since all of you will be starting school, and it will get _awfully_ lonely in the house, I have decided to start taking sculpting classes!"

Kia, Yuki, and Kyo all looked at each other and started bursting in laughter. Kyo was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face.

"What, what's the matter?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just nice to know that our little Shigure has finally found a way to express his feminine side" Kyo said, breathless from laughter.

"Wait till Akito hears about this!" Kia said.

"You will not speak a word of this to Akito" Shigure said, turning noticeably red.

"Oh, come on now, don't make fun of Shigure-san, at least he's doing something productive" Tohru said.

"Yeah, if you call making flower pots productive" Yuki quipped.

"Now, now children, if you don't leave, you'll be late for your first day of school," Shigure said as he let all four tens out the door. "Have a good day now"

"You too Shigure-san" Tohru said.

"Yea, make a nice vase for me" Kia added. Shigure rolled his eyes, and went back inside.

The schoolyard was packed, and Kia felt her claustrophobia starting to seep up.

"God, are there always this many people here?" she asked

"Yeah" Kyo answered as Yuki's fan group strode towards them.

"Oh god no" Yuki whispered as the girls stopped in front of him.

"Helloo, Yuki-san" They all sang out in unison. Yuki flashed them a warm, but desperate smile. Then the girls all swiveled around and started at Kia.

"Oh, another Sohma. How charming. Is she your twin Kyo? How we adore twins" they all said together.

"Okay, is it just me, or are they really freaky?" Kia asked Tohru.

"Help me somebody" Yuki whispered. And who else would help poor Yuki except his very caring older brother. From some unforeseen place, Ayame suddenly appeared and decided to take the situation into his own hands.

"Oh, this is Kia. Kia Sohma, Kyo's long lost twin. She just came back to complete her marital duties" Ayame said.

"Ayame, don't go there" Kia said, turning a bit red.

"Marital duties?" everybody asked

"No, just kidding. But seeing how Kia and Yuki are madly in love, I don't expect a marriage to be too far off" Ayame said happily. Kia growled and started to claw at Ayame, as Yuki's fan club gave her the death glare and moved away.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kia screamed.

"Well Yuki wanted help, I helped him" Ayame said.

"By announcing to everybody that we are madly in love, thanks! What are you doing here anyways?" Kia asked.

"Oh, I just came to visit someone, but I'm leaving, have a good day children" Ayame said, smiling and walking away.

"Our class is going to start soon!" Tohru said.

The four teens walked into the class and found out that they were the first ones there. They looked up at the teacher, and Yuki, Kyo, and Kia gasped.

"Kami?" Kyo said.

"What? Oh hello. How are you? My, my Kia, I didn't expect to find you her. Did you come back to do your… um adolescent duty?" Kami asked.

"Here we go again" Yuki said.

"Just to let you know, almost everything that leaves Kami's mouth is pretty dirty" Kyo said to Tohru.

"Kami, how about we not get into this" Kia said.

"Oh, I know, but I just want to know everything is all right. Is your egg count in check? Are your hips too narrow, narrow hips are not good for childbirth" Kami said.

"**KAMI**, I don't know crap about my egg count, and my hips are just fine, thank you very much. I don't plan on having a child any time soon" Kia said, getting very tense.

"Well you never know these days, with teenagers as they are. They can never seem to keep it in their pants" Kami said cheerfully as she came out from behind her desk.

"By the way, I'm Kami Sohma, but I guess you'll call me Sohma-sensi" she said, introducing herself to Tohru. Tohru looked up at Kami. She was drop dead gorgeous. She had silky black hair tumbling to her back and big, midnight blue eyes framed with thick lashes. She looked to be in her early twenties.

"Nice to meet you Sohma-sensi" Tohru said, smiling.

"Well you better find a seat before class starts, children, or else this whole place will be packed" Kami said.

"Ayame was here before; did he come to see you?" Kia asked as she chose a seat next to Kyo.

Kami's carefree expression darkened. "Yes, he did, that dirty snake. I don't know why he's always chasing me. I swear, that man, just pressing on me so he could have se…"

"That's very interesting Kami" Kyo said, cutting her off.

Just then the rest of the class started pouring in. Yuki's fan club went straight up to Kia.

"Just because you somehow got Yuki-san to fall in love with you, that does not mean that it will last. We will get our revenge, trust us" they all said so loud that all of Japan could have heard if they wanted to.

"You seem to have a knack at making enemies" Kyo said Kia. "It's a real gift"

Kia looked up and saw Kami looking at her with raised eyebrows. She sunk down and groaned. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Next chapter: The rest of the first day of school. Of course things will get worse, but worse can come in a lot of weird ways. Please Review, and thank you so much to all of my reviewers. 


	6. Presidential Campaigns

A/N: Sorry I took so long, I've been out visiting my grandparents in London. It was really fabulous, but I'm glad to be back home and back to my computer where I belong. So here's the 6th chapter!

Chapter 6: Presidential campaigns and unexpected visitors

The rest of the day, surprisingly, went pretty normally until afternoon when the headmistress of the school called a meeting in the auditorium to elect class president nominees. Now Kia, who was a bit claustrophobic normally, was about to have a panic attack when the whole class (about 200 people) crammed into the tiny auditorium.

"Is there anyway that I can get out of here?" Kia asked Kyo, looking around for any possible exit. Kyo shook his head morosely.

"No, and if there was, I wouldn't try it. The headmistress is a very strict, evil woman. Who knows what she would do if she caught you sneaking out" he answered. Kia groaned and slouched back in her seat. After about five minutes the headmistress arrived and silence immediately fell among the students.

"Hello, and welcome to another rigorous year of school here at Kaibara High. I hope that you find your classes enjoyable, and if you don't, then it's all the better. So for our first order of business I shall cover the ground rules" the Headmistress said, while glaring around the room to see if anybody dare talk or sleep while she was giving her speech.

So after about a hour of the headmistress spewing out rules ranging from "no talking during classes" to " no running, sprinting, galloping, crawling, wallowing, or power walking in the hallways" ; she finally got to what she called everyone here for in the first place, presidential nominees.

"Okay so now that we have the rules set down, do we have any nominees for class president?" the headmistress asked. At once Yuki's little fan club stood up and said in unison

"We nominate Yuki Sohma." Yuki groaned and sunk down in his seat.

"Okay, so we have Yuki Sohma, is there anyone else" the Headmistress said, writing Yuki's name on her little clipboard.

Kia, who was bored out of her skin, was falling asleep as somebody named Koga Adzuki nominated himself. Her eyes were just about to close when a familiar voice from the back of the room spoke out.

"Well, if I may, I think I would make an excellent president"

Kia, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo all turned around to see Ayame standing up, dressed in an extravagant suit, his hair falling to his back.

"You can't run for president!" Yuki said.

"And why can't I?" Ayame asked, sounding hurt.

"Well first of all you're like 27 years old, and second of all you don't even go to this school" Kia answered, looking very annoyed.

"Yes, if you do not go to this school or are not in the sophomore class, then you can not run for president" the headmistress said.

"Oh, well in that case, I nominate Kia Sohma" Ayame said loudly. Kia turned a very bright shade of red and started murmuring under her breath.

"If you do not go to Kaibara High, then you also cannot nominate anybody" the headmistress said sharply. Kia let out a very relieved sigh just as Yuki's fan group stood up again.

"Then we nominate Kia Sohma" they said, as they gave Kia their famous death glare. Kia glared back at them, but was interrupter by the headmistress saying very loudly

"Well then, we have our three nominees, and I wish them all the best of luck. You all are dismissed now, go back to your classes" she said, as she walked out of the auditorium.

Ayame ran out after the headmistress, followed by a very irritated Kia. As soon as they were outside Kia was fully prepared to give Ayame a thorough soaking, but he was nowhere in sight. She was just about to go look for him when Kyo came up to her.

"Well, I know that you don't want to be president, but I swear, you can't let that stinking cat beat you. I officially elect myself as your campaign officer and I won't let you lose!" Kyo said in one breath. Kia, who wasn't even listening, was trying to spot Ayame in the crowd of people.

"Have you seen Ayame?" she asked Kyo.

"Who cares, you can give him a thrashing later, we better hurry, we'll be late for class" Kyo said.

"Yeah, where is the classroom anyways?" Kia asked.

"Follow me, I just found this really cool shortcut this morning, I think it should lead us to the classroom in no time" Kyo said, leading Kia down the maze of hallways.

"In no time" actually turned out to be an hour, and, though Kyo wouldn't admit it, they were hopelessly lost.

"God, how big can one school be?" Kyo growled.

"Hey, this hallway looks familiar; we've been here before, haven't we? Just admit we're lost, Kyo" Kia said.

"No, we're not" Kyo said very stubbornly. Finally the two managed to end up in the courtyard in the front of the school.

"Ah, now we know where we are" Kyo said "but that doesn't mean that I didn't know where we were before" he added quickly.

But at this point Kia wasn't paying attention to Kyo, but at the figure that was standing on the other end of the courtyard.

"Oh god" she whispered, burying her face in Kyo's shoulder.

"What's the matter, Kia?" Kyo asked.

"Look over there" Kia said, pointing at the figure that was walking to them. Kyo looked at it and immediately scowled.

"Why the hell has he come here?" Kyo asked.

"I can't face him Kyo, it's too soon" Kia whispered, her head still hidden in his shoulder.

"Is it just me, or do you have another person growing out of your shoulder?" the figure asked as he stopped right in front of Kyo.

"Shut up, Haru" Kyo said, glaring at him.

"Ah, still as loving as last time, aren't we Kyo" Haru said.

"Are you trying to start a fight" Kyo growled.

"Well actually, yes I am" Haru said calmly.

Kia shook her head, trying to hold Kyo back.

"Oh, it seems as though your little girlfriend doesn't want you to fight" Haru said, teasingly.

"She is not my girlfriend" said Kyo, disgusted.

"Yeah, so she's just some random girl who has her head attached to your shoulder" Haru said.

"No, she's just some random girl who was trying to hide" said Kia lifting up her head, peering at Haru with her scarlet eyes. God, he hadn't changed since she last saw him two years ago.

When it dawned on Haru who the girl was, he stumbled back, his eyes wide.

"Kia?" he whispered, not really believing what he saw.

"So it seems" Kia muttered, looking at the ground.

"When? How? Akito said…god, where did you go?" Haru stuttered.

"Um, China" Kyo said, studying an oddly shaped rock.

"China? Why? Why did you leave?" Haru asked.

"I had to, Haru, I had no choice" Kia said, still not looking at the sky, the trees, everything that wasn't him.

"You had to? Was it because of me" Haru asked, even more confused than before.

"No, it wasn't because of you" Kia said in barely a whisper.

"Then why Kia, why did you leave?" Haru asked, his voice rising a bit as he got more desperate to get some type of information out of her.

"Leave her alone, can't you see that she doesn't want to talk about this" Kyo growled, stepping in between Kia and Haru.

"But…" Haru started

"No buts, Kia is not very comfortable with this, and if you still like her even a little bit then you will shut your mouth" Kyo said firmly. It was times like this when Kia was thankful that Kyo was her brother.

Haru shut his mouth, but still looked at Kia with questioning eyes. He noticed that she had gotten taller, she was almost as tall as he was now, and that she still looked amazing, the way she had six years ago.

"Kyo, Kia, where were you!" Kami said, crossing the courtyard, breaking the very tense silence that had been going on for a few moments.

"I had to leave my class just to come and find you. You are very lucky that the Headmistress did not find you skipping or…oh" Kami said as she looked upon Haru.

"A little reunion, I see" Kami said smiling slightly.

"Something like that" Kia muttered under her breath

"Why did you come here Haru?" Kami asked.

"Well, I came to see Kyo, we had a little, um, argument to sort out."

"Basically you came to fight Kyo" Kami said.

"Yeah, but I came here, and well…"

"You found Kia" Kami finished for him. Haru nodded.

"Well this is a surprise, I should think that you are a bit flustered Kia, I mean this does conflict with Akito's plans" Kami said.

"Just like it did six years ago" Kia said.

"Ah, so that's why Akito became so violent" Kami said.

"What did Akito do to you?" Haru said looking at Kia

Kia sighed and lifted up her shirt a bit to reveal a long scar that crossed her stomach. Haru gasped and glared.

"Is that when he said that you were in the hospital getting treated for a cold? I knew something was wrong about that story. I even asked you afterwards but you told me that you did get treated for a cold." Haru said, looking at Kia.

"I…I didn't want you to get angry and go do something rash and end up in the hospital too" Kia said finally looking up at him.

"I wouldn't have minded, I never thought you would keep something like that from me" Haru said, sounding hurt.

"I had to Haru, it's…it's complicated" Kia said.

"Akito's plans usually are" Kami commented

"What does she mean by Akito's plans" Kyo said looking at his sister.

"What? You didn't even tell your own brother?" Kami said, surprised.

"How could I Kami? You know how much he hates Yuki. He'll go storm off to Akito and do something crazy!" Kia said.

"I think he'll understand" Kami said softly.

"Um, hello, there's no need to talk like I'm not here" Kyo said.

"Well, if you won't tell him then I will, he is your brother, he has a right to know" Kami said. Kia sighed, there was no use arguing with Kami.

"It is prophesized that if Kia bears a child by the age eighteen then that child will have the power to break the curse" Kami said. Kyo and Haru both gasped and started at Kia, who was slowly turning a very violent shade of red.

"Akito wants Kia to marry the member of the zodiac that she is best matched with. And that person would be Yuki." Kami finished. Kyo suddenly looked as if he was going to be sick and Haru looked as if he was about to turn black.

"You can't marry him" both Kyo and Haru yelled at once. Kia looked at them miserably.

"That is what I have been trying to tell Akito this whole time, but what Akito says goes" Kia answered.

"I'd rather you married Haru" Kyo yelled

"Yeah, I'd rather you married me too" Haru yelled just as loud.

"Who's marrying who?" Yuki asked as he came into the courtyard, followed by Tohru. Kia, Haru, Kyo, and Kami all turned to face Yuki as he walked to them. Kia turned even redder than she already was and glared at Kyo and Haru.

"Nobody is marrying anybody" Kia said as she smiled brightly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Kyo growled at Yuki.

"Me neither" Haru said, as he stepped in front of Kia protectively.

"Ah, nice to see you Haru" Yuki said icily. Yuki had always gotten along with Haru, but now Yuki was feeling a bit frustrated and angry at Haru, though he didn't know why. And was it his imagination or was Haru standing a bit too close to Kia?

Kami looked on this scene with interest and smiled, this was going to be interesting.

A/N: so how did you like it? I tried to make up for the long wait by making this a longer chapter. So bye until next time!


	7. Memories

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but here's the new chapter, hope you like it!

Chapter 7: Memories

Shigure waited by the door, a huge smile on his face, expecting to greet the kids as they came home from school. What he was not expecting was a very distraught looking Kia to run past him followed by angry looking Kyo and Haru, confused looking Yuki and Tohru, and a serene, smiling Kami. After careful analysis of the situation (two seconds worth of thought) Shigure decided that Kia needed his help the most.

He found her sitting on the back porch, hugging her knees to her chest, her long, orange hair spilling down her back and on to the leaf-cluttered wood.

"Tough day?" Shigure asked as he sat down next to her. Kia looked up at him, and to his surprise, her large, scarlet eyes were gleaming with unshed tears.

"I…I don't know what to do" she said in a choked voice.

"About Haru?" Shigure asked. Kia nodded her head miserably.

"Well do you love him?" Shigure asked. Kia sighed and turned away.

"That's the problem, Shi, I don't know if I loved him" Kia wailed.

"Well you did six years ago" Shigure pointed.

"Yes, but I was ten, I didn't know what love was, neither of us did. I thought about it when I was in China, but it just made me more confused." Kia cried, "How can you tell you're in love, Shi?"

Shigure's eyes glazed over, and a small whisper of a smile spread across his lips.

"Being in love is complicated, but it is easy to recognize. It goes beyond just thinking of the person all the time. You feel as though you would give up everything, anything, just to see her smile. You feel as though you would go through a thousand lives of being cursed just to hear her laugh, die a thousand deaths just to take away her pain. That's when you know" Shigure said, happy with the pearl of wisdom that he just produced. He made a mental note to use that line in one of his future books.

"I don't feel that, I've never felt that, I…I've never loved" Kia said startled by this new revelation, "I've never loved!"

"Sure you have, you love Kyo don't you? You just have never loved somebody in the I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you type of way." Shigure said.

"Yes, but somehow I feel as though I have, Shi. I feel as though I have loved somebody in that kind of way, maybe not as deep as you described, but still a kind of sweet, innocent love. How else can you tell if you love somebody?" Kia asked softly.

"Well, kiss them" Shigure said plainly.

"And how in the world is that going to tell you anything" Kia asked.

"Well if you kiss them and you feel it, then you know you love them" Shigure said with a shrug.

"It?" Kia asked, confused.

"Yes, it, it is hard to describe, but you'll know it when you feel it" Shigure said, managing to confuse Kia, and himself, even more.

"But how would I know what is it and what isn't" Kia asked, knowing that this whole conversation was a bit strange.

"Well, if you kissed me you wouldn't feel it, because you are not in love with me" Shigure answered.

"But what is it!" Kia cried in frustration.

"Not this" Shigure said, and without warning, he swept down and kissed Kia right on the lips.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Kia and Shigure immediately looked up to find a very, very angry looking Kyo. On either side of him were Yuki, Haru, Tohru, Kami, and (for some reason) Mojimi. Haru was looking down at Kia and Shigure with disbelief, but Yuki, well let's just say Yuki wasn't the calmest he had ever been.

Kia blushed furiously, and Shigure looked as indifferent as ever.

"Shigure, what were you doing?" Yuki asked, trying to act Calm but not succeeding. He didn't know quite why he was so mad, but he was.

"Um, kissing Kia" Shigure said, giving Yuki the are-you-blind look.

"Well I could have figured that out myself!" Kyo yelled. Haru just walked up to Kia and knelt down in front of her.

"Do…do you like him Kia?" he asked in a pained voice.

"Oh, I think they make a cute couple, the cat and the dog!" Tohru squealed before Kia could answer.

"Yes, I am detecting a sort of sexual attraction between them" Kami said smiling.

"A WHAT!" Yuki hissed, turning his rage on Kami.

"Ja, they are very cute! Wait until Akito-san hears, he has always loved both Kia and Shigure-san!" Mojimi said, beaming.

"Akito will NOT hear ONE WORD of this" Shigure growled, turning to Mojimi angrily.

Haru, on the other hand, was still waiting for Kia to talk.

"LISTEN EVERYBODY, I am NOT in love with Shigure in any way whatsoever" Kia said.

"Then why were you two kissing like that?" Kyo asked. Yuki and Haru nodded.

"That would be my fault. Kia just looked so adorable I couldn't help it" Shigure said. "Hahaha, just joking" headed quickly after receiving death glares from Kyo, Yuki, and Haru.

"That's our Shigure, always telling jokes at the most inappropriate times" Kami said fondly.

"No, no, Kia asked me how does one know when their in love, and after failing to tell her that, I was trying to show what it felt like to not be in love" Shigure said.

"Tell them the whole conversation while you're at it" Kia said turning a most violent shade of crimson.

"Well are you?" Haru asked

"Am I what?" Kia asked

"In love?" he answered.

"I don't know" Kia said, turning away from him

That is when it hit Yuki, Kia and Haru were in love! That is why they used to spend so much time together. Suddenly, Yuki felt a strange, burning anger course through him, directed at Haru. This anger was so new, so strange to him, that he felt screed. Why did he feel like this, where did all this anger come from?

"What are you doing here Momiji?"

Shigure's voice cut through Yuki's thoughts, bring his back to reality.

"Oh I came here to deliver a message. Akito-san wants to see Kia tomorrow; she said you may come to Shigure. I also had to come to see Kia myself! Momiji said with a huge smile.

"I am really glad you came, Momi, I wanted to see you too" Kia said, smiling her first real smile.

"Well, let's all come in and I'll make tea" Tohru said lightly.

As Kia got up, Tohru noticed how thin and frail Kia really was. Usually she was so full of life and energy, no one noticed, but now in a state of distress, Kia looked like a delicate porcelain doll that would snap under any pressure.

"Kia-san, you look sick!" Tohru shrieked. Haru turned towards Kia and nodded. She looked very sickly indeed.

"We must lie her down" Mojimi cried as he ushered Kia in the house. Everybody except Yuki and Kami followed. Kami was examining the flower garden Shigure had planted, and Yuki was slouched on the porch, lost in his thoughts.

Why was all of the sudden he feeling so different. He had never before felt this great of an attraction to anyone. Kia had just always been Akito's "other favorite", the one he would talk to in secret, when he thought no one was listening. She was the one that was very stubborn, but also frail, a strong soul trapped in a weak body, but she always made the best of it, and for that Yuki admired her. Admired her and loved her. The more he thought about it the more he realized that in fact, he had always loved her. Being Akito's other favorite they had bonded; forming a sort of makeshift connection, and Yuki had grown to love her, from her fiery personality, to the way she always stood up for him, even though, physically, she was weaker than him, He remembered the time, when she had loved him too, the day when Akito finally lost his temper with Yuki.

* * *

Flashback 

"You, you worthless rat, you are filth, fit for nothing, no one will like you, everybody thinks that you are a weak, disgusting little rodent" Akito spat. Yuki looked up at him, his big eyes filled with fear.

"You should be thankful that at least I accept you. More than thankful in fact!" Akito continued. "Bow down to me, you varmint!"

Yuki was about to bow when he felt a small hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"He will not bow to you!" Yuki looked down to see Kia, a furious look on her face.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Akito hissed.

"He is not you slave, and he is not disgusting or pathetic" Kia said angrily.

"Do not meddle in things that do not concern you Kia" Akito said softly, icily.

"This does concern me, Yuki is my friend and I will not let you keep on saying those things to him!" said Kia, holding her ground.

"Do not tell me what not to do. You are just a sickly little girl, and a cat at that" Akito snarled.

"Well, Yuki doesn't deserve to be treated like this and I am sick of seeing you pick on him. He is no different from you and me" Kia cried.

"Why are you helping him, why do you always help him, that creature no one loves" Akito asked.

"That's not true! I love him!" Kia yelled.

* * *

"I love him…I love him" Even now, ten years later those words still played in Yuki's head. He doubted Kai remembered she had ever said that, but he still cherished the memory, it was the first, and last time anybody had ever said that about him, and to Akito no less. But now, now she was probably in love with Haru, and Yuki knew that he would do anything to win her back. But what could he do? 

All of the sudden Kami walked up to him and whispered "You will think of something Yuki, win her over, I'm rooting for you." With a little wink, she walked inside. Yuki was left, staring at her receding back, wondering if she had psychic powers. Just as he turned back and was deep in thought did he feel a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Tohru smiling at him.

"Come inside Sohma-san, I made tea!" she said brightly. Yuki smiled and followed her, still lost in thought.

A/N: Okay, so how as it? It was a bit more serious than past chapters, but don't worry, there will still be funny, light chapters in the future, now I just have a story line playing in. So what will happen next? Review if you want to find out!


End file.
